New Year Resolutions
by corny sloth
Summary: She was so drunk, she could swear it. Nothing besides alcohol could make her act this way. Oneshot. LilyJames.


**A/N:**Alright, so I've never written anything this intense before. Feedback is appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, characters and indicia are solely JK Rowling's. I do not take credit for any thing you recognize in this story and blablabla and all that jazz.

-&-

**-New Year Resolutions-**

Lily Evans was not having a good night.

On top of the major headache she was experiencing, the loud commotion of the Common Room was not helping her grumpy mood.

In all of her seven years at Hogwarts, this was the first Christmas break where more than half of the student population chose to stay in the Castle, rather than go home for the Holidays because of the rocky and gloomy situation outside of the Castle's walls.

And that was why James Potter and his tosser friends decided to throw a New Year's Eve party.

Hence Lily having a splitting headache.

She was positive it was that fucking prat Sirius who had spiked her pumpkin juice. Her world was blurring uncontrollably every time she turned unexpectedly, she was giggling like a stupid fangirl, and worst of all, _she was dancing with James Potter_.

More like grinding actually.

It was quite a heady sight, the way his hands held her flush against him by her buttocks and the way her hands were buried in his hair, their foreheads against each other, and their heavy breathing mingling.

She was so drunk, she could swear it. Nothing besides alcohol could make her act this way. Never in her life would she let James Potter hold her arse, and never in her life would she let his hot mouth touch her ear, and never _ever _would she willingly kiss his neck and drag her tongue on his flesh, feeling him catch his breath in her ear.

She was most definitely inebriated.

Problem was, she wasn't actually _feeling_ drunk. She was simply acting like it.

The blurring was simply because of the dim lighting of the room, the giggling was simply because every thing and every one was so carefree and happy in those mere hours before Midnight, and finally, the dancing was simply because James Potter was _such_ a good dancer.

And oh sweet Merlin, that mouth of his was driving her insane.

She could see her friends pointing at her from their corner of the Commons and she wanted to throw something at them. Their scrutinizing gazes were making her self-conscious, and she really couldn't have that while grinding against James Potter.

She wondered for a split second how she'd been calling him by his full name for the past few weeks instead of by his last name only, yet was distracted when his hands left her derrière and slowly slid upwards towards her breasts.

Jumping almost a foot in the air, she pulled away from him and shot him a murderous glare. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed, crossing her arms protectively across her chest.

He frowned and shrugged. "Feeling you up?" He suggested with a cocky smirk.

Reeling slightly, she gaped at him before grabbing the closest glass and throwing its contents in his face.

Spluttering and cursing, he removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes, before letting out another flow of blaspheme. "Fucking – friggin – gaaah! It burns!"

Guiltily biting her lip, she grabbed the box of tissues and rushed towards him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, James," She apologized feebly, wiping at his face.

Finally noticing how everyone in the Common Room was currently staring at them, she hissed a 'Mind your own business' at them and went back to the task at hand, cleaning James up.

She got a whiff of his heavily whiskey-scented breath and sighed, "James, you're drunk."

He cringed. "Just a little bit."

She tittered. "I'm sorry for trying to feel you up," He continued, gently rubbing on her arm. She nodded as he slightly leaned closer. "But you just feel so _good_," He groaned and she swallowed thickly, feeling him pressing against her thigh.

"You – you should probably head up to bed, James," She whispered, trying to discreetly push away from him.

"Come with me?" He asked quietly. "I can't probably make it up the stairs on my own," He added when he saw her doubtful look.

Nodding slowly, she took his hand and led him up the stairs, feeling every eye in the room following her.

The room was dark and messy and she nearly tripped over the junk laying around the floor. James's bed was the farthest from the door, and she gulped heavily when he turned towards her, his stare as intense as ever.

"I want to bear your children," He declared suddenly and she gaped for a moment before bursting out laughing.

He blinked several times, before what came out of his mouth registered, and he chuckled nervously as well.

"I think the alcohol is taking its toll on me."

Her giggles subsiding, she smiled at him and guided him towards the bed. "Come on. Go to sleep before any more stupidities slip out of that mouth of yours."

Willingly letting her lead him to the bed, he stared down at her and frowned. "I'm serious, Lily. These aren't stupidities. I want you to bare my children."

Shaking her head dismissively, she smiled tritely and pulled on the covers of his bed. "That's the alcohol talking, James."

Taking hold of her hand, he shook his head. "I'm not drunk, Lily." She raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Okay, so maybe I am a little tipsy, but I'm speaking from the bottom of my heart."

She nodded. "Alright, James, I believe you. Now, go to bed."

He chuckled slightly. "You sound like my Mother when I told her I hadn't broken the cookie jar," He declared, slipping into bed.

Smiling fondly, she whispered a goodnight to him and turned around to leave, before he called her back. "Um, can you stay with me a little? It's almost midnight and I don't want to be alone on the New Year."

Hesitantly glancing towards the door, she nodded and slipped under the covers next to him.

The room fell quiet as they lay next to each other, each lost in their own thoughts.

"One minute till midnight," She whispered.

"You want to know something?" He asked and she nodded. "I'm glad it's you I'll get to kiss at midnight."

She knew she had to protest but the words somehow got stuck in her throat and she ended up nodding feebly.

His hand had somehow snuck to her face, and his thumb ran over her cheek gently.

"Is – is it hot in here?" She asked uncomfortably and he chuckled, inching closer to her face.

He nose lingered against her own for a moment, and he whispered softly, "Five, four, three, two, one."

And then his mouth was against her own and every hesitant thought left her mind at that very second.

It was incredible, the way his mouth was so pliant and hot and wet, and she never wanted to stop. His kisses were oxygen and she knew she could never survive without them now that she'd had a taste.

He had somehow managed to hover above her without her even noticing, too much occupied with his mouth, and his hands snuck under her shirt, touching her hot skin and she moaned a little in his mouth.

"God, Lily, you make me feel so…amazing," He groaned and she had to hold back a sigh when his fingers brushed the underside of her bra, and his mouth worked on a rather sensitive part of her neck.

"Ja- James, I – I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," She breathed, his mouth dragging downwards towards her collarbone. He laughed lightly, his voice reverberating against her skin.

"Trust me, I'm doing this on my own free will," He muttered, his hands working on taking her shirt off. "I just – I just want to give you everything, Lily. I just want you to enjoy this."

She felt her entire body grow hot as the meaning of his words sunk in and she tried wiggling away from him. "Um, I – I don't think we should be doing this, James."

James didn't seem to be hearing her as he continued his assault on her neck, ears and mouth, his hands sneaking behind her back to undo her bra. And once his callused fingers brushed the underside of her breasts, all thoughts of inappropriate behavior left her mind, along with a breathy moan uttered right in his mouth.

His lips were attacking hers savagely, suckling and nibbling on her bottom and top lip alternatively, his tongue curling against hers and her mouth opening wider. Her hands were busy tugging at his shirt, carelessly slinging it across the room once it was off, and she teasingly dragged her nails against his skin and across his taut nipples.

She could definitely make him out against her thigh, stirring whenever her mouth hit a rather sensitive part of his neck, or whenever her hands touched his lower stomach.

She was so aroused, it was unbearable. And when his mouth clamped around her nipple, his tongue licking, his teeth scratching and his mouth suckling, she felt the muscles of her lower abdomen clench and flutter, and her back arched against him, a guttural groan escaping her throat.

Pulling away slightly, his hands slid up her thighs and under her skirt, caressing her skin, and he placed a light kiss on her lips, distracting her slightly from his ministrations.

His hands slid under her knickers, cupping her mound and kneading it lightly. Not being able to take it any longer, she grabbed his shoulders and turned them around, until she was the one straddling his stomach.

"I knew you were one of those girls who liked to be in control," He quipped and she responded by grinding down against him and rotating her hips purposefully. His eyes rolled back and he groaned, taking a hold of her hips and keeping her as close as possible against him.

Leaning forward, she grabbed his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged, her fingers brushing against his nipples. Both of their breathing had become erratic as Lily continued grinding and gyrating, creating the much needed friction between their lower halves. One hand cupped her arse, pressing her against him as his lips once again dragged down her collarbone and settled on one of her breasts, the other being taken care of by his other hand.

"James," She breathed, the suction on her nipples driving her mad. "James, I – I can't take it anymore."

That was all he needed as he flipped them over again, and was suddenly settled between her thighs, carefully slipping her skirt and knickers off at once.

She was hot and aroused and flushed when his mouth settled on the little bud of nerves, and his tongue took care of the rest. Her legs were shaking and her grasp on the sheets tightened when he slid a finger inside of her, then a second.

"God, yes," She moaned deeply, tipping her hips up. "I- I'm so c-close, James."

So he stopped, ignoring her snarl of protest as he slipped his own jeans and pants off before settling on top of her and lightly brushing his lips against hers, at the same time, pushing himself inside of her. Her breathing hitched and he groaned quietly in her ear as he buried his entire length inside of her, feeling her hot muscles flutter against him.

"So –so hot," He sighed, sliding out completely, before thrusting back in, and she squealed in surprise, wiggling against him, needing him to move faster.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she brought him closer, kissing him furiously, as his thrusts gained momentum and he was spilling himself inside of her, her muscles squeezing him like a vice.

Their breathing was the only thing that broke the heavy silence of the room, as both of them lay on their sides, staring avidly at the other.

"I have to say, this has to be the best way to start a new year," She commented, laughing lightly.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Any new year resolutions?" He asked curiously, and she smirked.

"Well actually, I was thinking I might give you a chance," She replied.

He shot her a mock-surprised look. "No way! You will?! Oh thank you, Lillian! And here I thought that sleeping with me meant you still wouldn't give me the time of day. Although I had some doubts, seeing the way you were screaming my name."

She slapped him playfully. "Hey, shut up. I couldn't really help it. That mouth of yours works wonders."

"My mouth only?" He inquired, but she ignored his crudeness and cuddled against him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"What about you? Any resolutions for this new year?" She mumbled, her eyes drooping slightly.

He smiled fondly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and watching her delicate features, from her long spidery lashes resting on high cheekbones, to the soft swell of her raspberry red lips.

"Well, only one actually. I've decided I'm going to marry the woman I love this year," He stated and felt her snuggle into his chest.

"She'll be quite a lucky girl," She whispered.

He smiled fondly. "Oh, she is," He muttered, the girl in his arms dozing off, and he followed, the smile still gracing his features.

-&-

**-Fin-**


End file.
